


【盾冬】Wish you have sweet dream

by sibasin



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>睡前放個短短的甜肉</p>
<p>綠胖星球世界觀</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Wish you have sweet dream

＿＿＿

 

 

滿天星星的夜晚。

金髮男子跟黑髮男子面對面的將頭躺在暴龍的肚子上，正睡得很沉。

露宿在野外已經是史蒂夫跟巴奇來到這顆星球之後時常會遇到的狀況，還好他們有強而有力的夥伴，一隻不但會替他們警戒四周的狀況，在睡覺時還可以拿來當靠枕的大暴龍。

好夢正酣時，忽然間史蒂夫猛地睜開了雙眼，緊接著用力抓住了巴奇的手。

「巴奇！」

「……史蒂夫？」因史蒂夫驚慌的呼喚而驚醒過來的巴奇在眨了眨眼後，立刻警覺的看向四周，但並沒有發現什麼狀況，所以他又看向史蒂夫，「怎麼了？」

史蒂夫像是生怕巴奇突然消失緊緊抓著他的雙手，緊張又焦急的上下打量著。

「你還好嗎？到底怎麼了？」雖然被抓得很疼，但巴奇只是擔心史蒂夫的異常狀況。

「我……一直在找你……然後我看到……你的左手……你……」被巨大的恐懼壟罩著，史蒂夫用力將巴奇擁入懷中，粗喘著氣，混亂而害怕的斷斷續續說著，「他跟我說你已經……你已經……」

雖然史蒂夫怎麼也說不出那個字，但巴奇從他惶恐的語氣以及顫抖的身軀理解到他說不出口的是什麼。

「沒事……那只是惡夢。」巴奇溫柔地撫拍著史蒂夫的背，然後將史蒂夫的手拉到自己胸前，「我就在這裡……你聽，聽到我心跳的聲音了嗎？」

雖然史蒂夫點了點頭，但巴奇從他顫抖的手掌中看得出他依然不安，於是巴奇又將史蒂夫的手移到自己的臉上、腰間、每一處肌膚。

「看，我是熱的，代表我活著，對吧？」低聲說著，巴奇浮現起微笑，捧著史蒂夫的臉，吻上他的唇，「……還是……你想更深入的確認？」

面對誘惑似的微笑著的巴奇，史蒂夫雙眼發出異樣的光芒，原本任由巴奇移動的雙手，主動的捧住了巴奇的臉，回以熱情而激動的深吻。

兩人份的粗重喘息在深夜的曠野上顯得格外清晰，早已習慣史蒂夫跟巴奇時不時的會在自己的肚子邊來上一發的暴龍只是斜眼看了一下不知何時已將彼此都脫得全身赤條條的兩個男人，從鼻孔嘆出一聲很大的氣後選擇閉上了眼睛繼續睡。

幾乎一秒都不願離開巴奇的史蒂夫一邊用舌頭與巴奇交纏，一邊用手指沾了些從兩人的唇邊流下的唾液後闖入巴奇的緊實內部，另一隻手熟練的握住了兩人的勃起，同時套弄著。

「啊……唔……哈啊……嗯、嗯……」

雖然剛開始有些乾澀，但很快的巴奇的內壁在史蒂夫的開拓下變得柔軟濕熱，溫軟的肉吸住自身手指的感受讓史蒂夫的心跳得飛快，而巴奇也感覺到了。

陰莖上傳來的直接的快感讓兩人顫抖著，在唇齒糾纏著的激情下巴奇的手指插入了史蒂夫的髮絲間，攪亂了綁起的髮絲，有些被扯斷，但史蒂夫完全沒有感覺，只是專心的動著手，給雙方帶來快感。

不一會，兩人同時解放在史蒂夫的手中，而抽搐著的內壁也緊咬住史蒂夫的手指，即使肩膀上下起伏著，兩人依然用舌頭擁抱著彼此。

很快的，史蒂夫又硬了，而當巴奇感受到史蒂夫手指抽出後，忍不住笑了起來。

「……想進來？」

在巴奇輕咬著自己的下唇這麼問之後，史蒂夫除了用力點頭以外什麼都無法說。

於是巴奇伸出雙手搭著史蒂夫的肩，借用力道抬起了臀部，為了讓史蒂夫可以輕易的由下而上的貫穿自己，用一手撐開自己的臀瓣，將後穴入口處對準滾燙的頂端，慢慢坐了下來。

「嗯……啊……」

柔軟的肉壁緩慢地被硬直的火熱肉棒推擠、摩擦的些許疼痛，以及隨著重力而深深地插入了最深處的酥麻感受讓巴奇顫抖著嘴唇低嘆出滿足的呻吟。

感覺到巴奇的內部是如此的歡迎自己，史蒂夫興奮的幾乎是馬上就要繳械，但他硬是忍了下來。捧起巴奇的臉，凝視著那雙映著夜晚星光的濕亮眼神，兩人很快的又吻在了一起。

他們倆人試過各種體位，而正面座位一直都是他們共同的最愛。除了可以很深的感受著彼此的體溫外，能夠邊做邊擁吻是最大的重點。除了追求快感的時候，每當想要確認彼此的存在時，他們都會採取這種姿勢。

吻了一會後，史蒂夫開始緩緩地用陰莖在巴奇的內部磨蹭。感受到巴奇身體的顫動，史蒂夫忍不住彎起了嘴角，低聲問道：「舒服？」

「嗯……」低垂著臉，雙頰染滿紅潮的巴奇，在史蒂夫眼裡非常的美，而他的輕聲要求更是讓史蒂夫轟地一聲失去理智，「再用力點……我會更舒服……」

史蒂夫立刻照辦。他抓著巴奇的大腿外側，一次又一次的重重將他按到自己的陰莖上，同時挺著臀部往上頂，聽著巴奇愉悅的高亢呻吟，史蒂夫既亢奮卻又害怕。

像現在這樣擁抱著巴奇的美好，讓史蒂夫更加感到內心的恐懼。剛才的夢太過真實，他甚至不敢去回想究竟是怎麼樣的內容。他以為自己很堅強，卻發現只是夢中的內容都能讓他心碎得幾乎無法填補。

史蒂夫再一次的深深了解，在這個世界上他最不能失去的就是巴奇。

即使再怎麼猛烈撞擊著巴奇銷魂的美妙內部，被不斷的用力撞開來的穴肉依然馬上伴隨著耳邊的甜美呻吟，緊密地包裹上來，就像巴奇本身，如此的甜膩、如此的令人心醉。

這個完美的男人是我的！史蒂夫一邊猛力貫穿著巴奇，一邊激動的在內心裡吼著。巴奇是他的一切，他不會讓任何人奪走他的，不管是神或者命運，都一樣。

「啊、啊……！」

史蒂夫的侵略越來越快，每次由下往內衝撞所帶來的強烈的快感讓巴奇的身體不由自己的捲縮起來，淫靡而激盪的呻吟在兩人唇舌交纏的空檔間伴隨著止不住的唾液流洩而出。

太過舒服的感受讓巴奇無法控制的流下眼淚，緊緊抱著史蒂夫，在一次又重又深的撞擊下達到高潮。

巴奇的內壁因高潮而痙攣的收縮，絞緊了史蒂夫，迫使他情不自禁的咬住了巴奇高高仰起的咽喉，猛地頂入，將滾燙的精液射入了溫熱的內部。

兩人擁抱著彼此濕熱的肉體，大口喘氣，沉浸在極致快感的空白中，直到呼吸平穩。

「……如何？我是不是活得好好的？」

看到史蒂夫點頭之後，巴奇輕笑著在史蒂夫的頭髮上吻了一下。

史蒂夫的陰莖依然埋在巴奇的體內，並散發著高溫，但不只史蒂夫自己，巴奇也沒有想讓他拔出去的意思，只是稍微挪動一下，讓兩人都能躺得舒適些。

緊緊擁抱著巴奇，史蒂夫將耳朵靠在巴奇汗濕的胸膛上，聆聽著心臟在胸腔內健壯的跳動，彷彿搖籃曲。

「晚安，史蒂夫……」撫摸著史蒂夫散落在自己胸前的柔順金髮，巴奇輕輕地，用著性愛過後有些慵懶的沙啞嗓音低聲說道：「願你有個好夢……」

 

願你今後所有的夢都不再有傷悲。

望著滿天的星空，巴奇撫摸著史蒂夫的金髮，很小聲、很小聲的向上天祈求。


End file.
